1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to coherent memory systems, including coherent distributed memory systems such as cache-coherent nonuniform memory access (CC-NUMA) memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory systems (including main memory and any caches in the system) are often designed to be coherent. That is, even though multiple copies of data from a given memory location may exist in the memory system, a read of that memory location returns the most recent data written to that memory location. Typically, a coherent system may include one or more coherent agents and a memory controller coupled via an interconnect of some kind.
One mechanism for scaling coherent systems to larger numbers of coherent agents is using a distributed memory system. In such a system, memory is distributed among various nodes (which may also include coherent agents), and the nodes are interconnected. A coherent agent in one node may access memory in another node. One class of techniques for maintaining coherency in a distributed memory system is referred to as cache-coherent, nonuniform memory access (CC-NUMA). In a CC-NUMA system, access to memory may have a varying latency (e.g. memory in the same node as an agent may be accessed more rapidly than memory in another node, and accesses to different nodes may have varying latencies as well), but coherency is maintained. A mechanism for implementing CC-NUMA coherency in nodes formed from the coherent systems mentioned above is desired.